s1ngles
by Charmedmike
Summary: Anne's first day at Hogwarts is much ore complex that she could ever imagine.Suddenly she finds herself trapped between two boys. Why does she suddenly have feelings for both of them?And what happens when one of them lands in Slytherin?Please review!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Harry Potter: The chain of darkness

Chapter 1: A Prologue of Death

The rain fell through the skies creating an endless river of tears, roaring towards the dried soil of Britain. As the first raindrop hit the hard ground of the park, everyone started running towards their children who were still enjoying their free weekend at the park with their friends. In minutes the park was clear of humans or Muggles should I say. Only one figure could be seen behind the bars of the two swings that lay wet and cold from the rain. Anyone could say that he was a man. Tall and thin, the hooded stranger walked out of the park to the dead pavement of the empty road. He walked for pretty long, not stopping even when the barwoman of a nearby bar called him in for a drink.

The stranger went into another alley and with fast and steady pace he reached his destination. Two Muggles were standing at the opposite pavement below the tent of their shops staring him blankly surprised by his presence in that specific alley at that time. When he reached the door of the pub he wanted, he stared back to see the two strangers suddenly deeply absorbed in a conversation.

The inside of the pub was warm and filled with the smell of butterbeer and alcohol. The stranger for a moment was tempted to take a seat and order a drink from the bald barman with the name Tom. But he knew he had other thinks to do. He took off his cloak and faced the barman at the other side of the counter.

"Wow never seen your lots at this time of the year!!" he said in a happy voice.

"Well now you have", the stranger answered coldly, cutting the mood of the barman into pieces.

"I want a room to spend the night, a quiet room, if you know what I mean", the stranger added without letting any emotion escape his mouth.

"Brenda, take this young man to room 11, and help him with his luggage", the barman called anxious to get the customer out of his sight.

A woman around her thirties came out of a back door and once she spotted the young man in front of the counter she hurried to take his luggage and lead him to his room. Coming closer the stranger noticed that the woman had a gold tooth in her mouth and wore dirty and plain robes unlike his own. He followed Brenda to the second floor and to a door with the number 11 printed in silver letters on it.

"Here we go, number 11 sir.", she said with a bright smile. Obviously enough she was expecting tips.

"Go! I won't need you anymore", he said as the smile was replaced with anger and disappointment.

He entered he room and took out a small sharp pointy wand from his back pocket and held it upright aiming the whole room.

"Apokallio!!" he murmured under his breath and shining white light shot out of the wand brushing the whole room.

The stranger seemed relieved and continued his way into the room. He went close to the window, which he knew faced Diagon Alley and pulled the curtains out of the way. The street was almost packed with wizards and witches who came here daily to do their shopping. He then made it back to his luggage where he took out a small globe of light. He brushed his fingers on the surface of the white marble substance and immediately a white unreal light filled the room. Strange enough none of the shoppers that went pass the Leaky Cauldron seemed to notice the white light bathing the room, from the open window.

The stranger did not answer to the call of Brenda when she came back to ask him whether he was going to eat something either did he answer her in the morning when she came to do the housekeep.

The only sign they heard, that convinced them that he was still in the number 11 room was the numb thumbs they heard at midnight coming from his room or either the next door room, number 12. Two days have passed and nobody has seen him out of his room or heard the weird thumb noise. It wasn't until 4 days after he has first checked in that Tom the barman decided to enter his room to find it abandoned with a hole at the wall that separated number 11 and 12.

The very next Daily Prophet had headlines:

"One of the sons of the famous Death Eater Draco Malfoy was murdered at the Leaky Cauldron". Below the headline stood a photo of a tall boy with dirty blond hair around his 11th year of life……….


	2. Chapter 2 Fears

Chapter 2: Fears

The blue moon illuminated the small house, near Godric's Hollow giving it a strange glow throughout the deserted area. While everyone in the house seemed to be asleep, a light different from that of the moon could be seen at the second floor room. An eleven year old girl was sitting at her bed reading thoroughly what seemed like a letter, despite her twin brother who was sleeping merrily at the next bed.

Anne was sleeping in the same room with her brother Brain for as long as she could remember because they were twins. It was frustrating having to put up with her brother because most of the times he could be very annoying. Kicking that thought aside she continued reading the letter that came in with the morning owl.

"Mrs. Anne Granger

The Kitchen, Godric's Hollow

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry …… "

She couldn't believe that she has been accepted after all. She hadn't shown any signs that she was a witch and her mother, Hermione Granger, was worried that the fact that she herself was a Muggleborn could be the reason that her daughter was not a witch. Brain has shown magical potential two years ago when he lifted Uncle Harry Potter from his chair to retrieve his flying yoyo. Thus his letter stood aside his bedtime lamp. Dad was very proud of them both for making it into the school, but it was quite apparent that he was prouder for Brain. Ronald Weasley, as mother called him when she was mad at him, was closer to Brain since they played Quidditch together. After finishing school and certainly after the facts that took place between Uncle Harry and a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort, dad managed to get a place in the infamous Quidditch team the Chuddley Canons as keeper. The team since his arrival managed to land in the final five each season and her dad was a legend among the fans. Her mum had managed to get a job at Hogwarts as the Charms teacher. While she was absent for most of the day during the terms she never missed anything important and she was back home every time her lessons ended after the Ministry has provided her, her own means of transportation. While she loved her job she decided to quit it now that her children were coming to school in order not to create any fuss about them being treated with extra caution. She was now looking for a job at the ministry at the Department of Law Enforcement.

It was midsummer and soon she would be off to Hogwarts. While everyone reassured her that it would be the best time she would ever have in her life, she couldn't help feeling nervous about the whole thing. Especially after the series of murders that have occurred during the last days. It started with a breakdown at Azkaban prison where a former Death Eater managed to escape only to be found dead a few miles away from it. The Ministry has been put on alert since he was killed with the Avada Kedavra curse that no one dared to use since his downfall. While the murderer still evaded capture another dead body was found at the Leaky Cauldron last night, this time a fourteen year old boy with the name Abraskas Malfoy. He was also killed with the Avada Kedavra curse. The daily prophet said that Abraskas had escaped his household that night to go to the Leaky Cauldron. His father a former Death Eater that was released from Azkaban a year ago stated that he had no idea what was his son doing there. While the murderer was in this case too unknown the Ministry suspected that it was the resident of the next room (number 12) that killed the boy, still for unknown reasons.

However at the same time where the letters from Hogwarts arrived, the Morning Prophet announced that the murderer was found and it is believed to be the long dead Severus Snape killer of the former Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. He was found a few miles away from Diagon Alley where he putted up a fight against the Aurors that went after him.

It was then when she remembered what Uncle Harry had said. He insisted that Severus Snape was innocent but his high place at the Aurors department was not enough to get him out of Azkaban.

That night Severus Snape was sentenced to death due to his brutal actions and his confession of obedience to the former dark lord, Voldemort…………


	3. Chapter 3 Magic Number 2, or not!

Chapter 3 

Magic Number 2, or not!

Far, far away from Anne's room, beyond the nearby dark oceans, Severus Snape opened his eyes only to face the cold walls of his cell in Azkaban. It's been two days he' been there after he was arrested. He still founded it amazing the fact that the Ministry had managed to catch up with him since he was considered dead to everyone.

He tried to remember what had happened the previous day, but he could only remember as far as the point he was arrested. He considered the fact that he was put under the Imperious curse, but he rejected it. He knew how he was arrested, found lingering in the Dark Forrest ad strangely enough he knew that last night he was sentenced to death because of a murder he had not committed. The strange thing was that while he could remember these specific facts he could not place himself into them. He just couldn't clarify what he was doing during the last few days, why hadn't he complained about the accusations, how they were able to catch him. If he was put under the Imperious curse he would have woken up knowing nothing at all. And it would take a really powerful wizard to put him under his control and as far as he knew Voldemort was done for.

All these thoughts lingering in his mind gave him a headache. He stopped still as he heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps approaching. Fast and steady they were heading towards his cell. A dark figure appeared in front of his cell his shiny eyes staring at his. For a moment Snape thought that he was going top use Legilemency at him but then he started opening his cell door.

"Severus Snape?" he asked while he was unlocking the iron barred gate.

"Yes. What is this about?" Severus hissed at him.

"Tonight you are being executed, remember?" the wizard said almost in laughter.

Snape said nothing just stared him back coldly. So it was for tonight. He got up to his feet.

"This way" he told him as he escorted Snape out of the cell "and don't try anything stupid."

And while he said that he poked his ribs with his wand in order for him to get the message. Snape obeyed and he was amazed at himself. While he knew he hadn't murdered that eleven year old boy, he felt that he deserved to die. He had killed his mentor and best friend Dumbledore. Just remembering that moment at the tower of Hogwarts where he had killed him cold blooded just to get all the Death Eaters away from the tower and the paralyzed Harry Potter, he felt pain. Now that both him and Voldemort where history and his double, triple agent duty was over, it was time he got his punishment for his actions.

Waking up from his deep thoughts he realized that they have reached Azkaban's chamber of executions. He saw a Dementor gliding next to the execution chair ready to kiss him and suck his soul the moment he sat on it. He turned around just to see the view from this high. It was funny how it reminded him of Hogwarts. He dreaded and missed those days back to the castle where he could live among the students and teachers. He now realized how important that was to him and for the first time in his life he felt human.

It was only then that he realized a new evil was gaining power out there getting ready to become the new Dark Lord. And probably he was the only person alive to know. His duty was far away from finished. Suddenly he knew what he had to do…

" Anne, Brian will you finally come down here. You are going to miss the train" Hermione's voice echoed through the house to Anne's ears.

The second looked up to see her brother.

"So are you ready?" she asked him a bit faintly.

"Yeap, I'm ready. You?" her abnormally tall and red hair brother told her. " You are weirder than usual."

"No I'm fine it's just …" she hesitated.

"Just what Anne? Tell me I'm your twin, you can tell me everything." He told her as kindly as possible.

While Anne knew that her brother was trying to get her going in order not to miss the train, just the words coming out from his mouth where comforting. Most of the time they kept fighting for stupid things but at times like this one they were best friends.

"I'm worried ok?" she outburst. " I'm scared that they are going to separate us. I know that I'll probably end up alone for the next seven years. You said it your self. I'm a control freak. Who would want to hung out with me?" she added dreadfully.

"Oh Anne spare me the drama. You are just anxious that's all! I'm too. Just don't let it consume you. Act coll. Yeah that's it. Knowing you, you'll probably find a boyfriend the moment you set foot on that train." he added giving her a big smile.

While he wasn't much reassuring, she already felt better.

"WILL YOU TWO GET DOWN HERE? I WANT US TO BE THERE BEFORE THE NEXT MILLENNIA THANK YOU" this time Ron yelled.

"I swear Ron, you are getting more like your mother everyday" added Hermione laughing at her husband.

Once everything was set, Hermione's Muggle parents arrived with their car to take them to the station. They all arrived at King's Cross at a quarter to eleven. The wizard members of the family entered platform nine and three quarters.

"Wow it's been so long" said Hermione staring blankly at the scarlet train.

"Yeap it's been hasn't it" Ron told her taking her by the hand and they were both obviously having memorable flashbacks.

"Ok can we please leave the previous century behind us and come back to this one any time soon?" yelled Brian at his parents snapping them out of their daydreaming situation. They hurried along and put their trunks in the train. When they came back to their parents they saw two new faces.

"Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny you came" Anne yelled jumping in her aunt's arms for a hug.

"Well how could we miss it!" said Harry smiling at both of them.

The train started to make strange noises and thicker smoke was coming out of it signaling that it would soon start its ride to Hogwarts.

"Now keep out of trouble…" their mother started with watery eyes.

"Unlike us." Harry added receiving a poke by his wife.

"Write occasionally and oh be good students, study a lot I mean.."

"By saying a lot do you reckon as much as you did? Because that wasn't a lot it was way out of limits" stated her husband.

Hermione gave him a grin before returning to her children.

"Ok now hop on and I'll see you this Christmas" she added sobbing unable to control her tears.

"Behave yourselves. I don't want any letters from home saying that you blew up a toilet or something, like my brothers" said Ron laughing under his breath.

The train started to move and both Anne and Brian hoped on it. They started waving goodbye and not long after they were out of sight.

"So here we go" Brian told her sister.

"Yep, now let's find an empty compartment before everything fills up." Anne responded as they made their ways along the crowded corridors.

When they didn't find an empty one they were forced to stay at the corridor. Anne felt the knot in her stomach getting bigger. She didn't want to wait at the corridor the whole trip.

"Hey there's plenty of space here if you like to seat" came a voice from the nearby compartment.

A girl's head was poking out of it. She had long black straight hair and brown eyes. She was smiling at them revealing a perfect line of white straight teeth. She had the most gorgeous smile she has ever seen.

Without any hesitation Anne stepped into the compartment afraid that she would change her mind. Inside the compartment was another boy. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

Anne sat next to him while her brother sat next to the girl.

"My name is Lara Whitton by the way." The girl said still smiling.

"Are you first years too?" she asked.

"Yes my sister and I are twins. My name is Brain Granger." Her brother responded.

"And mine's Anne."

"I'm Jack Sebbler. Nice to meet you . Oh at first I thought I would be alone in the train." Jack said sighing.

The four of them kept talking for an hour or so. Anne was happy. Her brother had been right all along. She would easily make friends and she would probably have the best time of her life at Hogwarts and one day she would be watching Hogwarts Express the same way her mother was watching it, escorting her own children with her husband Jack. Woooow. What? Who? Jack? What was that all about?

"Are you all right?" Jack's voice landed in her ears. Apparently she left to much emotion of surprise to escape her.

"Yeah I just felt woozy for a while. Let me go outside to get some air." She added in a hurry and not long after she was walking down the corridor alone. Well that was definitely something new. She had just met a boy and the next moment she daydreamed about him being her husband. What was wrong with her? Was she in love or was it something spontaneous? But before she could make up her mind she hit something hard and fell over.

"Oh I'm sorry. It's all my fault. Here let me help you up." A boy her age was offering her his hand. His dark straight hair and his weird accent were convincing enough.

She took his hand and he lifted her up.

"Are you ok? Once again I'm sorry but I wasn't paying any attention to the corridor." The boy continued.

"Say something" a voice inside her mind yelled. "Don't stand there like an idiot" the voice continued.

"Er... No it's my fault not yours." She said hastily.

"What's your name?" he asked giving her a smile that make her insides tumble. What was wrong with her? Why was she suddenly in love with two boys at eh same time? Or wasn't it love? She had never encountered other boys before on her life, other than her brother of course so how would she know. She saw the boy staring at her waiting for an answer.

"Er its Anne... Anne Granger." She said again hastily.

"Mine's Peter. So what are you doing out here?"

"I'm looking for the cart. I want to buy something to eat because I'm dying from hunger."

What in the name of God was she talking about? The guy must think she is not being fed right. Arggh!!!!! How could she mess up so hard?

"How about you?" she asked in order to take some of the heat off her back.

"Well I wasn't able to find an empty compartment yet." He said as a light shade of pink colored his cheeks.

"Why don't you come to my compartment?" she asked smiling. Since when was the compartment hers?

"Really that's cool."

Together they opened the door and everyone looked up to the new face.

"Guys this is Peter, Peter this is –er- guys?" she said with a grin.

Everybody laughed. Once again she felt comfortable.

"Anne can I have a word with you?" Brain's voice echoed through the compartment.

While the others were introducing themselves to Peter she and her brother stood out of the door.

"Just because I said you would probably find a boyfriend the moment you set foot on the train it doesn't mean I meant it!" he said angrily.

Anne began to laugh." He's not my boyfriend. I bumped into him a while ago. And besides I'm not going to report to you…" she started.

"Look I promised dad that I would be looking after you" her brother said to her face.

Suddenly she was furious.

"You did what? Look I didn't do anything wrong here. I just made a friend. I don't see any harm done! And when I do get a boyfriend neither you or dad is going to stop me, all right?" she added in a low voice and she walked into the compartment once again.


End file.
